vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ロストワンの号哭 (Lost One no Goukoku)/@comment-24.31.23.154-20171020184304
This song is not only about school but from the perspective of an adult constricting the childs freedom while raising expectations that seems impossible for a child because the child wants to enjoy life without being judged by how he/she/they feel. The point of view focuses on the child in the beginning as he tries to figure out whether the answer to his question is right or wrong which could be able to describe his life but from his perspective he has no choice in life because his life is being decided before he can even try to, especially when they say how he love certain subjects(Math and Science) and dislike the other(Language like Japanese) but given from the perspective of those around him mostly adults tend to make him feel like everything he chooses is wrong just like in life when you make a decision for yourself and make mistakes which is to show that you are showing shame to your family and/or to yourself as you live in society by the mistakes you make when your family feels like you should be on the right path and not below the standards they have on you since they would feel as if they had failed to raise a child up to par of their expectations. He talks about having to write a paper about himself which would be a way to show that he is content with what he has and is but at the same time it would judge to show that since he doesn't know what to talk about himself is because he has to be the person his family or any adult is trying to shape him as because in society he would be 1 out of a billion people in this world that can't make him stand out from the rest to make a name for himself. We see that if you do not enjoy life it cause pain and suffer throughout life if you try tochase after ever expectation given and could also lead to those who are no chance to enjoy life because of it since the question in the song say: "Today's homework is my basic self With just enough, with no complaints, living in the nowadays But why do we sometimes--no, always Say we're sad? Say we're lonely?" This is to say that basically trying to chase after a dream that your familyor any other adult expects will lead you down a road where you question this and make you feel as if you are not truly living. Basically the child wants love and for his family/teachers/idols but because of the expectations this makes it harder for the child to gain that so call respect and/or love from them so the knife would be a personification of him being hurt from the imaginary knife because it hurts him to disappoint the adults he either love and/or respect. As we come the questions we can understand that this is the thoughts that could be going through the child's head or of that of an adult telling himand that he is basicaly losing hope and the feeling trying anymore withreaching those expecations because the demand is to great to achieve but by the time the adults notice they begin questioning why the child is so downhearted instead of taking blame of making the child feel the pressure of expectations, basically this is when the adults would argue as to why or who made the child the way his acting and to stop being under their expectations when clearly the adult's pressure on the child causes his breakdown when he has no say in to what he wants because he has no say or right in to his own life which is being decided by the adults: Can you read the kanji on the board? Can you read the shape of her heart? Who stained that heart black? Who was it? Who was it!? Can you do this problem on an abacus? Can you undo this collar on her neck? Can we keep going like this? What're you gonna do? I don't care anymore! Knowing that the child has no control to his life he is just going through the motions and he comes to find out that basically his life is controlled and that his wants are not be heard because he adults wants him to be the way they want him to be and thatthe homework can't be solved because he doesn't really know what to say about himself since he never really have a say about himself without and adult telling him he's wrong. When his opinion is held within this cause him great pain and torture because he feels empty inside since he's forced to do what the adults make him do which shows that apart has died which symbolises his hope being crushed as well as his innocence to his dreams. So in the end he is fighting with himself which would be the puppet side to him that has to be the person the adults want but it shows that he is angry with himself since he can't be what the adult want him to be. ' All this time we were Under a crude hypnosis Holding an incredible arrogance Hidden inside Can't do yesterday's homework, as always With just enough, with no complaints, living in the nowadays But why does this lump in our hearts Say we want to disappear? Say we want to die?' Do you remember the formula for area ratio? Do you remember the dreams of your childhood? Who threw those dreams in a ditch? Who was it!? You know who it was! When are you going to grow up!? What is a grown-up anyway? Who has the answers? What're you gonna do? I don't care anymore! He blames himself for not being able to do the things he loves and that he has lost his dream and hopes but begins acting just as bad asthe adults in the end because he starts trying to find someone to blame for who killed his dreams but realises that it was himself who destoryed his dream because he did not have the power to stop the adults from making him feel like he had to give up his dream but he starts questioning himself how someone is supposed to be an adult and who has the answers because the one's around are making him do things that he dislikes or making him dislike the things he loved because he feels lost without some sort of guidance because he had crushed his own dreams along with the expectations given from the adults around him. Before long he doesn't care anymore because he had given up on trying to be who the adults want him to be and also the dreams that he wanted to do making him feel alone, lost and confused about who the child is anymore because of all the faces he has to be instead ofbeing who he is.